Remember
by takemetoeden
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are in a perfectly happy relationship, when their happily ever after comes crashing down due to an ill-aimed memory spell. Can Draco and Harry rebuild what they had? Rated M because this is Drarry and yes, there will be smut.
1. Chapter 1

Draco gasped into consciousness, adrenaline pumping vigorously into his bloodstream. Blurred faces were only discernible because of the light shining behind them. He felt arms restraining him, holding him down. He struggled, but his movements all seemed to be in slow motion. His heart was racing and his head was spinning. He heard voices barely over the rushing of blood in his ears. His head was throbbing, he was in so much _pain..._

Just then, he felt a firm hand in his. He gripped it tightly; it was the only thing his mind could make sense of. He let himself relax, squeezing his eyes together against the blinding light and the throbbing pain in his forehead. As he forced himself to calm his heart, the words being uttered started to make sense.

_"...been through a lot today, maybe..."_

_ "...no, I'm going to..."_

_ "...in his best interest..."_

_ "...staying, there's nothing..."_

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco groaned, still squeezing the hand in his. Then, a voice closer to his ear.

"Draco?" It was a desperate whisper, one Draco recognized...

He opened his eyes and blinked, trying to see through the haze of pain. A warm hand on his cheek.

"Draco, love, can you hear me?"

Draco squinted against the light, and before his eyes came swimming the image of a face...

He scrambled away from it, scooting back against the headboard and throwing the hand off of his face.

"Get off me, Potter!"

Harry stepped back instantly, confusion splattered on his face. Draco groaned again and brought his knees up to his chest. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and grit his teeth.

"Mr. Potter, I really do think it best..." That was Madame Pomfrey.

"NO, I'm going to stay with him." Draco looked up in time to see Harry throw Pomfrey's hand off of his arm and take a step closer to him.

"Get out." Draco said dangerously. He hated showing weakness in front of his enemies.

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

"GET OUT!" Stars danced before Draco's eyes. He shouldn't be yelling with such a headache.

Draco felt a hand on the back of his neck, and one on his chest. He had swooned a bit, and Harry had caught him. He threw the hands off weakly.

"I don't NEED your help, Potter!" Harry pulled his hands away as if he had been burned, pain and confusion still in his eyes.

"Draco...?" The blond seethed at Harry.

The brunette suddenly turned to look at Pomfrey, who shook her head sadly.

"What's happened to him?" He asked, nearing the edge of tears.

"Potter..." Pomfrey had an uncharacteristically sympathetic expression on her wizened face. "I'm afraid he was most unfortunate to absorb one of Mr. Longbottom's... _Special_... Memory charms... Full in the face."

Harry looked back at the blond tragically. Draco couldn't conceal the fear and confusion beneath his seething. Harry knelt suddenly beside Draco's bed.

"Draco..." He looked up at Draco, his green eyes brimming with tears. "Do you know who I am?" A look of disgust crossed the Slytherin's face.

"Of _course_ I do. You're _Saint Potter._ How could _anyone_ forget you?"

Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes filled with tears. Pomfrey seemed to see this as a perfect time to interrupt. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Potter, I think it'd be best if you retired to your dormitory."

Draco watched the other boy set his jaw, stand, wipe his cheeks, and leave without a word. He then turned clear blue eyes full of questions, to Madame Pomfrey.

"What exactly did this _spell _do to me?" He asked furiously. The woman sighed.

"We have yet to determine the extent of the damage, but it was merely a simple memory spell, gone awry."

"Like _everything_ Longbottom does..."

"Yes, well..." Pomfrey gave an assenting chuckle. Draco was caught off guard by this moment of companionship with the woman. He sat up straighter against the headboard.

"So... Do you know _anything _about this spell?"

"Well, we know it has indeed meddled with your memory. You seem to not have any recollection of poor Mr. Potter..."

"What do you mean? I know who he his, he's your precious _Chosen One_." Pomfrey arched one eyebrow.

"Indeed." Draco's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Pomfrey gave him an unreadable expression before busying herself with clearing his bedside table of all manner of jars and potions.

"Madame Pomfrey, _what does that mean?_" She paused with five bottles in her arms to look pityingly down at the boy.

"You've lost all memory of your... _Relationship_... With Potter." Draco processed this, his already-pale face going even whiter, as the witch collected the rest of the potions into her apron and hurried away.

xxx

Within minutes of the incident, the entire school was aware of what had happened to Draco and the repercussions. The whole of Slytherin house thought this would be the opportune time to strike out at the Chosen One for stealing their most esteemed member.

"Hey, Potter, how's it feel to be single?"

"Chosen One! Hey, Chosen One! How's your boyfriend? Hah!"

"Oooh, look it's Harry Potter. The boy who lived, saved the Wizarding World, and then became a pouf! Look where it's got you!"

Harry had to hold his breath and fist his hands to keep from lashing out. Hermione and Ron could feel the tension radiating off their friend, and had to nearly run to keep up as he stormed through the hall of taunting. Finally, one taunt broke through.

"Hey Harry, does Draco remember your _name_?"

The person who said it was Blaise Zabini. Harry whipped around and yelled loud enough for all the Slytherins to hear.

"Shut the FUCK UP, Zabini!" He ignored Hermione's soft protest of "Harry...!" and Ron's hands on his shoulders, restraining him. "Even if he didn't, I would still love him! Keep laughing, and keep up with your jibes, because you'll NEVER know love like I have. And for that, I pity you." He spat.

Harry threw Ron's hands off and bolted the rest of the way down the hall before he could hear Blaise's response and be thrown even further into his blinding fury. He didn't stop until he was face-first on the Gryffindor commonroom couch with a pillow over his head.

He had left Hermione and Ron to catch up, and when they did, they entered as quietly as possible, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Harry Potter. Ron gestured helplessly at Harry's unmoving form, and Hermione, taking pity on Ron's awkward self, make a calming gesture as if to say "let me handle this." Ron smiled sadly, kissed her, and made his way up to the boy's dormitory.

Hermione hesitantly made her way to the couch, eventually sitting in front of Harry's knees. He didn't say anything.

"You know, Harry, his memory loss is probably just temporary."

"Heh. Yeah, thanks, Hermione." Came Harry's muffled reply. Hermione sighed and leaned forward on her knees, unsure of what to say. When Harry realized that she would not try again, he groaned and rolled over, throwing the pillow to the floor and sitting up to look at her.

"Maybe tomorrow you could bring him breakfast and try to talk to him?"

Harry considered this.

"Yeah, maybe."

He sat up and planted a grateful kiss on her temple, then stood and hauled himself to the boy's dormitory.

xxx

The next morning, Draco was awoken by a clattering of silverware and a quiet oath. He opened his eyes to see a very nervous Harry Potter standing at his bedside, picking up a spoon and a fork from the ground. He stood again and replaced them on a tray of food on his bedside table, before he noticed Draco was watching him.

"Draco! Hi, sorry about that. I just, um..." Harry swallowed.

"Get out." Draco said, sitting up slowly. Harry gave him a nervous glance before pushing up his glasses and starting again.

"Look, I understand why-"

"What do you want, Potter?" Harry wrung his hands as he thought of something to say.

"I brought you breakfast." He gestured to the haphazard tray of food. Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why?"

Harry's face fell, and his hands stilled.

"You really don't remember." It wasn't a question. It was a realization.

"Remember what?" Part of Draco was afraid of the answer, but the curiosity won out. Harry sat on the bed next to his, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Us. You never call me 'Potter' anymore..." Draco swallowed.

"So... What? Are we, like... Best mates now?" A light flush on Harry's cheeks told Draco he was wrong.

"Not quite."

Draco dropped his head back onto the headboard miserably.

"Bloody hell..." He heard a nervous chuckle escape the Gryffindor beside him.

"Um... The war ended. Voldemort's dead, and your... Do you remember anything of the war?"

Draco lifted his head again, curiosity kindled in his eyes, along with the fear that always accompanied the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Last thing I remember about it was..." His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "It was still going on. He was living in Malfoy Manor, we were planning to..." Draco forcibly swallowed his next words.

"Yeah. I know. It happened. It didn't work." Harry smiled carefully, and looked down at his hands before continuing. "I... I killed Voldemort, Draco."

The Slytherin felt a shameful amount of relief at hearing those words. Green eyes lifted once again to his.

"And your father..."

Draco's stomach dropped.

"My father?" Pain crossed the brunette's features. He stood and made to reach out to him, but Draco shied away.

"Draco, I'm..." He let his hand drop awkwardly to his side. "I'm so sorry..."

"What. Happened. To my father."

"He..."

Fear and anxiety were rising in Draco's chest.

"TELL ME!" He lashed out.

"He's been sent to Azkaban!"

Harry slapped a hand over his mouth. Draco felt the full weight of the truth wash over him. _Father's in Azkaban?_

"You're lying." He said quietly.

"Draco, I'm so sorry..."

"You LIAR!" Draco swung his legs over the side of his bed, hardly even noticing the blanket that followed.

"Draco!"

He couldn't stop. He stood and pushed Harry back onto the bed, his blue-grey eyes wild.

"You're LYING TO ME! WHY!"

"I'm _not_-"

Harry was cut off by a swift, harsh slap on his cheek. It echoed through the hall, as did the sharp intake of breath that accompanied it. Blood pooled under the skin, in the shape of Draco's elegant hand.

Both boys remained motionless, their panting the only sound, for a moment. Draco was shocked at himself, but his pride wouldn't allow him to show regret for it. Harry was the one to break the silence.

The Gryffindor shut his jaw and stood. Draco took a step back to put space between them, but Harry faced him directly and stepped forwards, forcing Draco back. However, ever the Slytherin, he would not sit or put himself below the filthy half-blood. He was the taller of them, and he intended to utilize that.

In all honesty, the penetrating gaze coming from those brilliant green eyes almost buckled his knees.

"Draco, I am **sorry** about your father." He said fiercely. His words ghosted over Draco's lips. Harry had not left any space between them, and Draco almost choked on the loathing in his throat. "But sooner or later you will remember that **I love you**."

Draco was stunned. His jaw fell slack. He was taken off-guard by these vulnerable words of intimacy. Harry glanced at Draco's open mouth, which he immediately snapped shut. Green eyes turned back up to his pale eyes.

"And sooner or later, you will remember that you love me, too."

Draco couldn't think of a witty retort, let alone force his mouth around it. His instincts told him to take advantage of this weakness, but he was currently unable to. His inner-Slytherin was still awestruck at the sudden confession of love.

He watched the boy leave in silence.

_Bloody hell, Draco, what have you gotten yourself into?_

_xxx  
_

"It just takes time, mate. I'm sure he'll come around." Ron offered a sympathetic smile. It was about as open as he got with his feelings. Harry smiled sadly back.

"I hope so. He just... He looks at me, and..." Harry looked down at his hands, unable to speak around the lump forming in his throat.

Hermione sighed and rubbed Harry's back affectionately.

"Just give him a week or so, Harry. If you made him fall in love with you once, you can do it again."

Harry lifted his eyes to Hermione's, and saw the lack of conviction in them. He smiled and spoke the words they were all thinking.

"But what if I can't?"

Hermione hugged Harry's head to her neck as the dam broke. Ron dropped his gaze awkwardly.


	2. Chapter 2

Madame Pomfrey's presence was announced by her staccato footfalls against the stone floor of the infirmary, and Draco was pulled out of his reverie.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, seeing as you aren't showing any memory loss pertaining to your lessons, you will be resuming them immediately. I've a note for your professors."

"What, really?"

She raised her eyebrows, lifting her nurse's hat in a comical way.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy. In fact, you're late for lunch."

"Finally." He muttered under his breath.

"Indeed." Madame Pomfrey agreed a bit too heartily.

xxx

Draco stepped hesitantly into the bustling Great Hall. He easily spotted Harry, just in time to see the Granger girl whisper something to him, and then the Magnificent Trio all turned to look at him.

Draco dropped his gaze coldly and quickly made his way to the Slytherin table, studiously ignoring the empty spot next to Harry.

"Oh, sitting with your own kind again?" Pansy's taunt turned several heads in Draco's direction. He locked eyes with her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, that's right, memory's gone." Several snickers rang through the crowd. She tried to lift herself from her seat elegantly, but Draco couldn't help his sneer. He saw right through her, as he always had. She sat directly across from him, a wicked smile playing at her lips.

"So...? Have you finally come to your senses?"

"Don't know what you're on about." Draco dropped his gaze dismissively to his food as he picked at it.

"Draco..." She was desperate for his attention. She leaned over the table to try to insert herself – or her cleavage – into Draco's line of site. Pathetic. "You _never _sit with us anymore."

"Well, I'm not sitting with _him_!" He didn't lift his eyes.

Blaise Zabini thought this a good time to lean in Draco's direction, upper lip curled in disgust, and say,

"You're not exactly _welcome _anymore, Malfoy!" All the other onlookers turned their gaze to him. He sat up defensively. "Well, he's not! Not after the things he's done with that... That... _Potter!_ Even _if_ he can't remember them!" The audience turned their gaze back to Draco as if the ball were in his court. Their expressions seemed to say _'fair point'..._

"Fine." Draco stood with his food, stuffed a roll in his mouth, and swaggered back to the infirmary. Surely he could spend lunch there...

He didn't even notice green eyes trained on his retreating figure.

xxx

The class right after lunch was, unfortunately, a class Draco shared with Harry. Thankfully, Draco would have to look over his shoulder to see that mess of brown hair. He wasn't inescapably in his vision.

Draco tried to pay attention as Professor Slughorn counted out some kind of leaves and dropped them into a frothing cauldron. His voice droned on and on about the properties of this or that potion... Draco couldn't make himself concentrate.

To his horror, he realized the thing that called for his attention was the boy over his right shoulder. He _would not _look. If Potter saw him looking, it would only be a_ bit_ worse than being seen by the other Slytherins in the classroom.

Draco waited until they were assigned in-class reading from their potions book. Surely Harry's inescapable green eyes would be gracing the _book_ with their attentions...

Draco slowly looked around the quiet room at all the hunched figures, making sure no one was watching, before he finally swiveled his head enough to see the object of his curiosity.

As it turned out, he had no reason to fear the Gryffindor would see him, for he was fast asleep in the crook of his arm. Once again, Draco was caught off-guard by this vulnerability. The brunette looked so... Peaceful. He wasn't drooling, he wasn't snoring. Draco found it difficult to find anything repulsive in his reposed form, aside from his ever-unruly mess of hair. His back rose and fell softly with his breathing.

Unfortunately, Marcus Flint, seated behind Harry, noticed Draco was staring before he did. He lifted his upper lip away from his repulsive teeth in a sneer, and Draco quickly turned forward, disgust and embarrassment staining his features.

xxx

Draco faced this kind of animosity from his fellow Slytherins for the rest of the day. By the time dinner had rolled around, he was as prickly as a porcupine. He ate in the infirmary again.

At the end of a trying day, Draco sought comfort in the Slytherin commonroom. As he looked back on this later that evening, he should have went directly up to his dormitory, instead of lingering by the fire. If only he had done that, he could have remained ignorant...

All it took was one phrase.

"Ahh, sleeping in your own bed tonight?"

He immediately felt bile rising in the back of his throat. This was followed in quick succession by rage. He stood, rounded on the source of the voice, aimed his wand, and no sooner had he thought of the smirking boy in a full body-bind, than said boy had gone rigid and fallen to the floor.

A few girls screamed. Some other boys gathered to see if he was alright. Draco didn't stick around to find out.

xxx

Draco felt entirely out of place the next day. He had yesterday, but now it was really sinking in. None of the Slytherins wanted him, and _he _didn't want any of the Gryffindors. He was caught between worlds, and growing increasingly uneasy.

Voldemort was dead. His father was in Azkaban. But he still had questions.

Where was his mother? Was she alright? What about Aunt Bellatrix? Who all had died in the war?

If Draco tried very hard to be honest with himself, he knew there was only one person he felt he could ask these questions. However, he was loathe to seek him out.

Eventually, concern for his mother's welfare won out. Finding Harry wasn't the difficult part. The difficult part was building up the courage to ask him.

It was pitiful of him, standing there, shifting his weight as he peeked like an urchin through the library bookshelves, at the last person he wanted to speak to, and the only person he wanted to speak to. He blamed this on his house. Slytherin had never had "bravery" attributed to it. However, the image of his mother was insistent behind his eyelids.

And so, with a quivering step that showed false bravado, he approached the reclined figure. Those green eyes lifted from his book, and Draco halted.

"Potter."

"Draco." Harry put the book down and uncrossed his leg. Draco cleared his throat.

"Can I have a word?"

"Of course."

Harry gestured to the open seat across from him. However, a crowd had gathered of mostly Slytherins, and they were all watching with amused anticipation.

"In private?" Draco uttered through clenched teeth.

"Certainly." Harry's civility seemed forced as he stood and instead gestured to a corridor. A few catcalls emitted from the crowd, and Draco ducked his head as he made to follow Harry's suggestion. Harry, however, rounded on them.

"Don't you ever get bored?"

It was such an honest question. Draco watched with amusement as all the taunting faces sobered. Harry then turned to follow Draco.

They ended up at a far corner of the library, in the light of a tall window. There were two luxuriously upholstered chairs, which appeared as though they had never been used. Draco daintily swept the dust from his chair before sitting down. Harry chuckled quietly.

"So... What was it you wanted?"

"Well... I just..." Draco didn't know what to say. He was tongue-tied. A very strange thing to happen to him. There was nobody watching, no pressure to be rude to this boy, no staring audience. "I wanted to know... About my mother."

"Your mother, I believe, is safely at home. You write to her every so often, and she writes back. She misses you, but she's still... Reeling, a bit."

_Reeling from the fact that her son is a pouf, no doubt._

Draco's jaw clenched. Harry studied him cautiously.

"I suppose you are, too."

Draco warred with his cowardice to ask his next question. He just had to know.

"Am I a virgin?" He looked at his hands as he said this, unable to meet the green eyes probing his reactions. There was silence for a moment as Harry gauged Draco's emotional stability. His answer came carefully.

"No."

Draco watched his hands curl into fists.

"Unless you're defining it mentally. According to your memories, I'd think you are. And your opinion of yourself is the only one that matters." Draco looked at Harry incredulously. Could he actually believe that?

As Draco looked at the brunette, he truly _saw _him. He saw the circles under his eyes, the pain in them, the way he sat so uneasily. His hands were fisted, too, as if it were a necessity to keep them off Draco. He swallowed dryly.

"I don't remember being a pouf."

Harry winced at the term. Draco wanted to look away from the pain so obvious on his face, but he found he was trapped in those green eyes. He couldn't look away if he wanted to.

"No, I suppose not."

Harry shifted in his seat.

"You... Were dating that Weaselette, weren't you?"

Harry winced again.

"Ginny. Yeah, I... I was."

Draco cleared his throat. He could feel the uneasiness in the air.

"What happened?"

Harry smiled weakly.

"Guess."

Draco felt his cheeks warm. He hastily decided to redirect the conversation.

"What about my aunt?"

Harry's face fell.

"Bellatrix?" His voice took on an unfriendly tone. "She died in the war."

Draco took a moment to let this sink in before continuing.

"Who else died?"

"From their side? Voldemort."

Draco winced involuntarily at the name, but his mind loudly noted that Harry had said "their," not "your." He decided not to comment on it. Instead, he addressed the name. Surely Harry knew what kind of affect if had on Draco.

"Could you not...?"

"Nope. One of the things you'll just have to get used to." Draco grimaced, and attempted again to look away. He still could not.

Just then, something crossed Draco's mind. A hole in his memory.

"Oh, God... Dumbledore, did I...?"

"No! No, you... You didn't."

Draco's heart was racing. Professor McGonagall now sat in the Headmaster's – Headmistress's – chair.

"But he is...?"

"Yes. Dumbledore is dead."

"Who...?"

"Snape."

Draco clenched his jaw and nodded. That meant he had been to weak. He didn't have the strength to do it.

But now, in retrospect, Draco realized he never wanted to kill Dumbledore. He wanted his father's approval, he wanted to keep his family's reputation intact, and he wanted to keep his life, but all the things threatening those had been eliminated. Or sent to Azkaban...

_Oh._

Draco suddenly got a glimpse into the possibility of being on the "good side" with startling clarity. He had a distinct sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He could feel those green eyes studying him, but his world was spiraling around him, changing. It was a perspective shift.

There _was_ no bad side anymore. No Dark Lord. No one to fear. He was at Hogwarts. He was **with** _Harry Potter, _the savior of the wizarding world. In every sense of the word, apparently. No more war. And here he was, the boy who vanquished the Dark Lord. The boy who had lost so much, and kept on fighting for the things that remained. The boy who had reached out to an ostracized Slytherin, an ex-Death Eater. The boy who had _fallen in love _with an ostracized Slytherin, _and_ an ex-Death Eater. A relative to the Blacks.

Draco's world shattered.

Draco had never truly hated the boy. It was an appearance he had to keep up, and after a while, it just became habit. But now, with no pressure from his father to uphold his family name, and no Dark Lord breathing down his neck, he could clearly examine his heart. If he were honest with himself, he... Admired Harry. He had only ever been brave, and honest, loving, kind to the pariahs, he stood up for what was _right_.

Draco had been raised to believe certain things, like only purebloods should deserve to learn magic, and for the large portion of his life, he believed it. His mother and father, the supreme authorities of his life, had raised him this way. Who was he to doubt it?

But now, with neither of them instructing his every move, he could think freely. He could decide things for himself.

It was terrifying.

Draco found himself hyperventilating, and when he could no longer stand the silent, patient scrutiny of the Gryffindor, he muttered some excuse about needing to go do something or other, an apology, and ran out of the library. Harry didn't say a word.

xxx

Draco's mind reeled for a solid week. He avoided Harry as much as possible, and spent an ungodly amount of time alone, simply thinking. He would examine his feelings (something that did not come naturally to him) and contemplate Harry's character, weigh the pros and cons of being in a relationship with him.

And he would watch Harry. He saw how the golden trio interacted, the rough sort of love they all shared, how they would hang all over each other in the corridor and on the Quidditch field. Completely undignified, but Draco couldn't help but feel a sliver of jealousy. He had never been roughly touched with kindness. His mother would decorously adjust his ties, fix his hair, and his _father_...

Harry was gracious and allowed Draco his space. He would not talk to the blond, or pursue conversation, but he would smile at him, and make eye contact with him across classrooms.

It was maddening.

Draco was positive he wasn't a p- _gay_. He didn't look at blokes. Then again, he wasn't really one to join in when all his mates were checking out a girl's body.

He remembered dating Pansy for a while, but that could hardly count into his soul searching. It was very forced, and he merely went out with her because she was THE pureblood Slytherin girl. And she was very easy. She had practically thrown herself at Draco's feet. He hardly knew what to do with what she offered him.

And so the relationship had ended. And then the war really started happening. Everything became so _real_, and relationships had no part to play. Everything was life or death. Those were dark times.

The things Draco noticed a lot were things like when he was walking down a corridor alone, and a group of Slytherins came up behind him, beside their coldness and avoidance, they didn't bully him. Nobody had pushed him up against a wall, or called him a fag... God forbid. It made him wonder why. It was severely uncharacteristic of his house.

Another idiosyncrasy of seemingly all the Gryffindors was that they would all smile at him. They would graciously step out of his way in corridors, they would do ridiculously kind things. Like pulling out his chairs for him. Or offering him their notes if he had lost any memory of the lesson. It was... Unsettling.

More than anything, Draco wished everything would return to normal. He wished he was still in the _in_-crowd of Slytherins, snickering at all the first years. He wished he could go back to hating Harry. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not find it within himself to hate the boy.

And so, finally, after nearly eight days, Draco approached Harry with fresh questions.

"Potter!"

He ran to catch up with him as he walked with his companions in the corridor. They all immediately turned towards his voice. Harry gave Hermione and Ron a reassuring look, and they continued on holding hands.

"Hey, Draco." He smiled warmly at him.

"Um..." Suddenly, in the net of his green eyes, Draco scrambled to remember what he wanted to say. "I..." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Walk with me?"

The corridor wasn't all that crowded, so Draco complied.

"I just... I've noticed a few things that... I... Don't understand."

"Such as?"

Draco noticed Harry's hand start to reach for his, and then stop. It made his stomach tighten uncomfortably.

"Um... Nobody has... Well..." He mimed pushing someone, mildly tongue-tied. "I wouldn't say _bullied_ me, but... Laid hands on me."

"Well, I should hope so."

Draco saw Harry make eye contact defensively with everyone who looked at them as they continued strolling down the hall.

"Why? I assume that phase has happened... Hasn't it?"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, sorrow swimming in that ridiculously disabling green.

"Yes, it has." He looked away.

"Well...?"

Harry remained silent.

"What happened? Something must have happened because it seems like nobody dares lay a finger on me."

Harry smiled at a memory Draco no longer had. He noticed the brunette had locked his hands behind his back.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Oh..."

"He... And a few other Slytherins... Found you alone in a corridor... And..." His jaw clenched.

"And they thought to teach me a lesson?" Draco said tightly.

"I suppose."

Draco's fists tightened in humiliation for something he could not remember.

"And what happened?"

Harry looked up at Draco and paused in the corridor. Draco suddenly realized without looking around that there was no one else there. _Oh dear..._

"I swooped in and saved the day." Harry smiled weakly. Something flickered in Draco's memory.

"Just like you..."

"Always do."

Harry's face sobered.

"You remember that?"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed, and he fought the lump threatening to form in his throat.

"I... I don't know..."

Harry smiled hopefully and stepped towards Draco. He compensated by stepping back, but the stone wall stopped him abruptly. He was cornered, and he couldn't get air fast enough.

"Draco..."

Harry put himself uncomfortably close to Draco, like the time in the infirmary. Every time Draco drew in a breath, his chest touched Harry's. He was already in a state of panic...

Harry's eyes were so sad, with just a small flicker of hope in them.

"Draco, I miss you... So _much_..." His green eyes brimmed with tears, and he brought his hands up to either side of Draco's face. The blond's hands pressed flat against the wall as he pushed to distance himself. Harry, however, seemed not to notice. Draco now grappled for any loathing he could muster for this boy, struggling to remember all the reasons why he had. At best, he was clinging blindly to a familiarity he could no longer identify with.

Those damn green eyes turned their attention to Draco's slightly parted, panting lips. Draco couldn't move. He felt something deep, _deep _inside him that wanted to reach out to this boy, to close the gap between their mouths, to taste him...

This part of him was terrifying.

It wasn't until Harry's eyes shut and he pressed his body flush against Draco's that he sought escape by looking to the ceiling, narrowly avoiding Harry's impending kiss. He closed his eyes and a small whimper escaped his lips as his head rested against the wall. The brunette gave a sigh and leaned his face into the crook of Draco's neck, his hands coming to rest on Draco's hips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." He breathed hotly against Draco's neck.

Draco felt so vulnerable, he didn't like it. His hands fisted and splayed, unable to push away the warm body on his. He didn't like this at all, no he _didn't_. Not one part of him liked this, his hands _only_ wanted to touch him to push him away, not to press him closer, not to comfort him, and he didn't have _any_ _desire_ whatsoever to lift the boy's face to his and-

_Christ..._

Draco swallowed dryly, and his bobbing adam's apple caught the brunette's attention. He drew his open lips up the side of his neck, and let out a stuttering breath against the pale skin. Draco's toes curled.

"I miss you..." He whispered in Draco's ear. Then, he stepped back. The blond declined his head to look at the miserable figure before him. Harry smiled sadly, tears in his eyes, swallowed, and then left.

Draco fought to control his racing heart, but in his mind, he was breaking apart. He slid down against the wall as unbidden tears surged forth.

xxx

"He remembered a bit."

"Well, that's fantastic!" Harry looked at Ron, his eyes still wet. "Isn't it...?" Ron looked at Hermione for confirmation. Harry sighed.

"He remembered something he used to say... But he still doesn't remember me." Harry leaned his head down over his knees, his hands over his eyes. He sniffed.

"It just... Gets harder and harder, every day. I... Pushed him a little too far today."

"How d'you mean?" Hermione took Ron's hand as she sat next to him on the floor.

"I mean once you guys left, we walked, and then the corridor was empty, and he remembered a little bit, and... Fuck, I'm such a _twat_..."

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. Harry felt a hand on his knee and he looked up.

"Harry... It _will_ get easier." Hermione did that eyebrow thing that she does when she emphasizes things. It was familiar and nice. Harry laid his hand over hers gratefully, and smiled through the tears.

"I hope so." She smiled sympathetically. "I'm just... Afraid that I scared him off, y'know? He had gotten better, he was _talking_ to me, and I just had to cock it all up..."

"He'll come 'round, mate." Ron offered. Harry looked at him, at the awkwardness on his face. Ron really didn't know what to say, or do. His feminine side had been heartily suppressed from birth, and the result was an emotionally awkward teenager.

Harry found this ridiculously comical. He laughed suddenly, probably more from weariness and crying than from the situation, but then Hermione's bubbling giggle joined his. Ron just looked confused. Harry willingly dissolved into easy peals of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Harry was especially careful around Draco. He would look away before the blond could see he had been staring. He would only look up if Draco was staring, in which case the brunette would smile apologetically and the blond would flush and look away quickly. Though it made Harry sad, it was endearing.

Of course, Draco did not approach Harry again. He would know better than to do that now. Harry sighed and looked back down at his notes. Or lack thereof...

Neville had apologized effusively several times, to both Harry and Draco, though with more hesitancy to Draco. Harry would reassure him that he forgave Neville, but Draco would just glare. It was not in his nature to say the word "forgive."

Harry waited a few days before approaching Draco tentatively. He just HAD to do something. Draco had been eating in the library recently, and Harry had the Marauder's Map, so he knew where to find him. It wasn't difficult.

"Draco?"

The blond looked up from his meal. Harry sat opposite him, very carefully, watching for any red flags.

"What is it, Potter?" The usual venom was drained from Draco's voice, but Harry still found it unnerving for him to be calling him by his surname.

"Um... I was just going to suggest you... Sit... With me... For lunch."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm fine here in the library, thanks."

"Could have fooled me." Harry smiled, and Draco almost did, too. Harry saw this as a small success. "Come on, you don't know how welcome you are."

"No, I suppose I don't..."

Harry gave him a helpless look.

"Please, Draco."

The blond looked at him uncomfortably for a few moments while weighing his options. Then, he sighed and cleared his throat.

"Well, since my own house doesn't want me anymore..." He said resentfully. This was enough for Harry, who gave him a brilliant smile.

xxx

It was like coaxing a nervous cat out of a cage, but eventually Harry got Draco to sit next to him at the Gryffindor table, despite all the whispers and stares.

"Hey, Draco." Hermione gave him a warm smile, as did Ron, though he remained silent, mouth full of food. The sneaky, small smile Hermione gave Harry did not go unnoticed by Draco, but he bit his tongue.

They ate in silence, a stupid grin on Harry's face. Draco rolled his eyes when he saw it, and Ron choked on his food. Harry had been right, it was an oddly warm atmosphere. Seamus came over at one point.

"Oy, Malfoy, have you got your Potions essay finished?" Draco looked up in surprise.

"Um... Yeah, I do."

"Great. Can I see it?"

"Hah! No."

A broad smile spread across Seamus's face.

"Good to see you're still yourself."

Draco snorted delicately.

"You won't be taking advantage of me just because I've lost some memory, Finnigan."

"Oh, yeah?" A friendly sort of challenge passed between them. "Remember when you lost that bet and you had to say 'cock' as loud as you could in Snape's class? Oh, I suppose not." Seamus chuckled wickedly at the memory, as did a few others at the table.

Draco's face sobered instantly, and he looked to Harry. The brunette was pressing his lips together to keep from smiling, and he wouldn't look up at Draco. He just shook his head.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Seamus. He took his wand out under the table and cast a nasty little jinx in Seamus's direction, one which prevented him from standing successfully without falling.

"Get out of here, Finnigan. You're not wanted." Seamus grinned and stood to leave, thinking he had won. He immediately fell backwards out of the bench. The whole table erupted in laughter. Draco, despite how uncomfortable he was at this table, felt a smile playing at his lips as he returned to his meal.

Ron seemed to think it a good idea to lean across the table and ruffle his blond hair. Other Gryffindors gathered, hitting him on the back and saying things like 'welcome back,' and 'good on you, mate.'

Draco angrily fixed his hair, but could not honestly bring himself to hate any of them for presuming to touch him. In fact... He felt a sort of warmth in his core that he had never felt around his fellow Slytherins.

When he was with his group of Slytherin friends, there was a sort of silent superiority, a cold respect amongst one another. But here and now, at the Gryffindor table, it was boisterous friendship, warm acceptance... Nothing at all like Slytherin. Or Malfoy Manor, for that matter.

It was... Nice.

xxx

Later that day, Draco felt no qualms about sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Harry gave him a radiant smile as he dropped into the seat next to him. Supper ensued in the same way.

"My God, Weasley, do you _ever _stop eating?" Draco said in disgust. The boy in question paused mid-stuff, fingers to his lips, and smiled around his mouthful of assorted food.

"That's what _I _keep saying. Ronald!" Hermione gave him a stern look, but it was laced with tenderness, and a sort of adoration which made Draco's stomach tighten. Harry smiled at his two friends.

Harry stayed after all his friends had left, and Draco could tell that he wanted to say something to him, so he waited with him. He was delicately picking at a slice of chocolate cake when Harry cleared his throat.

"Um... Draco?"

Draco looked up at him.

"Yes?"

The brunette seemed very uncomfortable.

"You've been... Sleeping in Slytherin, I suppose?"

Draco's stomach did a flip. He had a feeling this was going to come up sooner or later...

"I have." He looked back down at his cake. He heard the other boy swallow.

"And I... Can't imagine it's a very welcoming atmosphere?"

"Not really..."

"And you're... Probably having the nightmares again..."

Draco looked up sharply at Harry. He had never told anyone that.

Harry looked apologetically back at him.

"I know. You yawn all the time in class, you have shadows under your eyes... I know the signs."

Draco rubbed his eyes self-consciously.

"It's nothing I can't deal with. I've had them all my life."

"Not when you're with me."

Draco studied Harry cautiously. There were shadows under his green eyes as well. Maybe he wasn't the only one with insomnia.

"Do _you_ have nightmares?" He asked quietly. Harry smiled weakly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes."

"About what?" Draco felt confusion knitting his faint eyebrows together.

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime." Draco nodded, understanding how difficult it was to talk about.

Harry pushed his glasses up before continuing.

"So...?"

"So...?"

Harry sighed, then seemed to brace himself.

"?" It all came out in a rush, and Draco realized that he wasn't the only one in foreign territory. He indulged in a quiet chuckle.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Harry glared at him.

"Don't be a git." He pinched the blond's arm.

"Ow! Alright, alright!"

They both laughed.

"So that's a yes?" Draco sobered as realization hit, regarding what he was about to agree to. Suddenly, he was fucking terrified.

"Um... Well..." He swallowed before seriously meeting Harry's hopeful eyes. "Will you promise to go slow? And... Be gentle?" He winced internally at the way he sounded so weak.

"Of course. I won't do anything you're not alright with. We'll go at your pace."

Draco's heart pounded in his chest, and his stomach was in a knot. It took all the courage he could muster to whisper,

"Okay."

xxx

"What about our first kiss?"

Harry smiled fondly.

"Ah... It was really painful. Neither one of us knew what we were doing. I grabbed you by the shirt and slammed our lips together. My front teeth hurt for weeks. But... It was... Nice. In a sort of competitive way. You walked away with probably seven... No... Eight hickeys, and a bleeding lip." Draco chuckled.

"I didn't know you could get rough."

Harry snorted.

"You have no idea."

Draco's fingers stilled in Harry's, and he turned his gaze from the fire of the Gryffindor commonroom to the fire in the Gryffindor's eyes. Something tightened in Draco's stomach.

"I hope I bloodied and bruised you enough in return?"

"Oh, definitely. I had hand-shaped bruises all over me for weeks."

Draco forced a laugh.

"Sounds like me." He turned his gaze back to the fire. A much safer option. Harry hummed in assent. Draco's fingers resumed twining in and out of Harry's fingers. It was companionable silence.

"Draco, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you... Do you trust me?"

Draco turned again to look at Harry.

"Please answer honestly. I need to know."

Draco contemplated this. Did he? It was not in his breeding to trust anyone that wasn't family. However, he couldn't think of any reason to not trust Harry. He hadn't done anything that would give Draco cause not to. Nothing that he could remember, however.

Did he trust Harry?

"I... I want to."

Harry gave an understanding nod.

But...

"I'm... Afraid." Draco found it profoundly easier to be honest with Harry. His whisper earned him a soft smile from the brunette. He lifted his hand to Draco's cheek and stroked his thumb across his cheekbone.

"I know."

Draco swallowed. He wasn't use to feeling so vulnerable. Nobody had ever been so intimate with him. But he wasn't sure he didn't like it.

Then, an idea crossed Draco's mind that would put him more at ease.

"Could I... Try something?"

Harry dropped his hand.

"Of course."

"Would you mind if..."

Draco fished a small vial out of his satchel, and looked down at it speculatively.

"What is it?"

"Veritaserum."

"Oh."

Draco's hand tightened on the small vial, and he was about to give up on the idea and shove it back into his satchel when Harry's hand firmly wrapped around it.

"If... If that's what you need."

Draco looked up at Harry apologetically. He didn't look away as the veritaserum was slipped out of his grip by warm fingers. Harry carefully uncapped it and up-ended it into his mouth. Draco watched with fascination.

It really was veritaserum. Harry hadn't even checked to make sure it wasn't poison. He trusted Draco, completely. And putting himself in a position where he had to answer truthfully...

Draco watched as Harry's adam's apple bobbed. He coughed once and handed the empty vial back to Draco.

"Okay. Ask away."

Draco shifted, pulling his right leg up onto the couch so he could face the brunette, who mimicked his actions.

"Did I trust you before I lost my memory?"

"Yes."

"Totally and completely?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever hurt me?"

Harry winced.

"Yes."

Draco looked down at their hands.

"Have I ever hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

Draco looked up at the confusion on Harry's face.

"You know I do."

"Just wanted to make sure." He studied Harry's face, a slight smile playing at his lips. "And I wanted to hear you say it." Harry smiled.

"Anytime you want."

A question popped into Draco's head. He flushed and his face showed the shock. He tried to suppress it.

"What?"

Of course Harry noticed.

"Um... I just..."

"Ask it." Harry shifted closer to the blond.

"Which... One of us...?" Draco winced at what he was about to say. "Tops?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up and a light flush colored his cheeks.

"Um... I do... Usually..."

Draco's gaze dropped again, his flush deepening.

Harry immediately wanted to wash the shame from Draco's face.

"Draco... We don't have to... Ah, I can't believe I'm saying this..." Draco looked up at him unsurely. Harry took a deep breath. "We don't ever have to have sex... Again... If you don't want to."

Draco was taken aback. Harry was being honest. The veritaserum was still in effect. Wow.

"Right, well..." He cleared his throat. "Thanks. I guess." Harry smiled weakly, obviously not enjoying that prospect.

Draco struggled to think of something else to ask. He couldn't let that be the last question before they went to bed...

"Have you ever used an Unforgivable?"

"Yes, I have."

Harry held Draco's hand in both of is, splaying the fingers and feeling the knuckles, massaging the palm.

"Which one?" Draco looked up at Harry. Green eyes left their hands to look back into blue-grey eyes.

"The torture curse."

Draco was surprised.

"On who?" He asked before he could think better of it.

"Your aunt Bellatrix, actually. Right after she killed Sirius." Harry looked down at Draco's hand.

"That's the only time you've used an Unforgivable?"

"Yes."

"Then how...?"

"I killed Voldemort using Expelliarmus."

"Wait, what?"

Harry chuckled.

"He was using the Elder Wand, but it had been bested, and so it was just a wand. The power of the Elder Wand was in yours, which I had stolen from you. I had the better wand. His killing curse bounced off of my Expelliarmus."

Draco was even more confused now.

"How did _my_ wand get the power of the Elder Wand?"

"It was the one that bested it. Dumbledore was in possession of the Elder Wand when..." Harry's eyes were suddenly very far away. He gazed toward the fire. Draco swallowed.

"It's getting late. If that's all you have to ask me, then we should..." Harry stood and pulled Draco up by his hand, still in his. When Draco stood, he realized how close he was to the Gryffindor.

Draco just looked into his eyes, illuminated by the firelight, for a long moment. In them, he saw sorrow and searching and endless fathoms of love. Very dangerous.

Then, Harry led him away from the couch by the hand.

It was a slow procession up the stairs. Draco had to fight to keep his knees from shaking, and his hand was far too tight in Harry's. However, he didn't complain or urge Draco to hurry up.

All the other Gryffindors were already asleep. Harry and Draco stood hand-in-hand as the blond mustered as much courage as he could. Why did he agree to this?

Harry moved towards the empty bed, and Draco watched him. The bed was messy, just as he had suspected it was. The bedside table was cluttered with quills and candles and papers. Harry sat on the edge and put his glasses down on it. He turned near-blind, squinting eyes in Draco's eyes and invited him to sit next to him.

Draco, knees shaking, complied. Harry began disrobing, and Draco flushed and followed suit, studiously ignoring him. He took a deep breath and pulled his jumper over his head.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, but he still wouldn't look as he began unbuttoning his shirt with shaking fingers. Then, the bed shifted. A warm body against his back. Draco shut his eyes and tried to calm his shaking.

"Draco..." A whisper in his ear. "You don't have to take it off if you don't want to." A shiver ran up Draco's spine, and he was sure Harry felt it. He swallowed.

"I assume you've seen...?"

"Your scars? Yes..."

Draco's face darkened. _Of course..._ He absently rested his right hand on his Dark Mark, thinking of all the different marks and scars his body had been branded with. Hot shame licked behind his cheeks and in the back of his throat. Harry must have noticed, because the next thing Draco felt was a warm kiss on the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Draco. You're beautiful." Draco looked down at his hands, and Harry's hands wound around him and finished off the last few buttons of his shirt. He didn't move to stop him.

"Half of them are from you." Harry's hands stilled.

"Seventeen." Draco raised his eyes.

"You counted?"

"Yes, I did." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and rested his chin on his shoulder. "And seventeen is not half of 43."

The shame burned brighter in Draco's face, and he writhed ever so slightly in Harry's arms. The Gryffindor immediately released him, and scooted back so they weren't touching. The blonde heard a sigh behind him.

Draco gritted his teeth and resolutely shed his shirt. Partly because he wanted Harry to feel the guilt, and partly because he didn't want to seem like a coward. All the scars on his back from his father's beatings were now on full display to the brunette. He didn't move as rough fingerpads softly traced his spine.

Harry then scooted up and sat next to Draco on the bed.

"Are you going to hex me if I apologize?"

Draco raised a questioning expression to Harry, who smiled lopsidedly.

"You usually don't EVER let me apologize."

Draco considered this.

"I guess you can apologize... I'll tell you when to stop." His lips quirked up at the corner. Harry smiled, and scooted closer. He looked Draco right in the eyes and lifted his hand to trace the deepest scar, which cut across his chest diagonally.

"I am so very, _very _sorry, Draco." The blond swallowed as he realized how close his face was. Harry must have heard him swallow, because his eyes lowered to Draco's slightly parted lips. Draco could feel his pulse in the hollow of his throat, but he did not move away as Harry leaned forward...

Their lips met. They both drew in simultaneous breaths through their noses. The hand on Draco's chest put just the slightest pressure on him, and he was leaning back. Harry's lips never left his.

Draco came to rest on his elbows before completely submitting. However, as soon as he did, Harry swung a leg over Draco's pelvis to straddle him, and he was overwhelmed with the novelty of being with another man. He didn't have to worry about breaking Harry, and though it also terrified him, he didn't have to worry about leading. He wasn't to be the one on top, which was a very new thing for him.

Warm hands were running over his stomach when they all at once came to rest on his trouser zip. Panic flickered through Draco's mind, and he wrapped his fingers around Harry's wrists. The brunette pulled back to look down at him, his hands loosening on the material.

"Sorry, I... Forgot myself."

"Well, I mean... We're in the Gryffindor dormitory." Draco fought for breath while still trying to keep his voice a whisper.

Harry looked up at his fellow unconscious Gryffindors. He then climbed off of Draco, grabbed his wand from his bedside table, and cast a few spells around the bed.

"There we are. They can't hear us or see us. Unless you just wanted to stop altogether...?" Draco sat up.

"I..."

"Right, I won't make you _admit_ you want me." Harry gave him a cheeky smile. Draco scowled half-heartedly. The brunette pushed himself onto his hands and knees, putting his face as close to Draco as he could, and whispered, "Just tell me when to stop." Then, he kissed him.

Draco pulled his legs onto the bed so he could face Harry, still marveling at how different it was to kiss a bloke. He felt a hand on the back of his neck, and somehow, it coaxed him forward until he was on his back with Harry on top of him. Draco distinctly felt a knee between his legs.

"God, I've missed you," Harry whispered between kisses. Draco shivered and pressed his palms to the brunette's warm body. Harry supported his weight on one arm beside Draco, and the other one was slowly running down his chest, to his stomach, and then once again...

Harry pulled back to look down into Draco's eyes.

"Is this okay?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He promptly snapped his jaw shut, and instead resorted to a nod. Harry nodded back, and his hand slowly went to work undoing Draco's belt and trouser zip. He brought his lips down onto the blond's, kissing slowly and gently.

He heard more than felt his zip slide down, and then Harry's lips replaced themselves on his neck as his trousers were stripped from his body. He kept telling himself _Harry has seen me in my boxers before, it's nothing new_ to calm his nerves, but still he swore Harry could probably see his pulse racing under his skin.

Harry had to sit up to get Draco's trousers all the way off and then chuck them off the bed, but he did not lean back down. He simply met Draco's eyes, waiting, letting him meet him halfway.

As soon as Draco realized what Harry was waiting for, he swallowed and slowly lifted his torso. With the way they were sitting, Draco's face was level with Harry's collarbone, so he had to lean his head back to look up at him. Harry smiled and ran a finger, whisper-light, over his collarbone. Draco shivered, and his eyelids fell over his eyes.

His lips were slightly parted, and the next thing he felt was Harry's lips barely touching his. They could both still breathe out the corners of their mouths. Draco's mouth opened a little more, silently giving Harry permission for anything he wanted to do. Harry's tongue dipped into Draco's mouth, barely touching his, and something akin to a moan escaped the blond's throat.

Warm hands wrapped around his hipbones, and Harry shifted his just so that their erections ground together slightly. They both moaned into each others' mouths, and Draco barely whispered Harry's name before he felt himself being pushed back. He yielded to the pressure, and held Harry as close as he could.

The brunette finally closed his mouth over Draco's, deepening the kiss significantly, and warm hands slid over his chest. He lifted one leg to press Harry closer, who groaned in appreciation. One of Harry's hands then delved a little lower, and Draco's breath hitched in his throat.

"Harry..."

The brunette's hand did not stop, it simply slowed. They were both panting, and Draco seized Harry's wrist just as he felt the callused pad of a middle finger breach...

"Harry, _please!_"

He slowly relaxed his hand, but left it where it was, warm palm below Draco's navel. Green eyes found grey.

"Is this the line?" Harry said amidst his heavy breathing.

Draco could only nod. Harry nodded back, and retrieved his hand from Draco's boxer briefs.

"Okay." Harry kissed him softly, then rolled over.

Draco lay there, trying to catch his breath for some time. Harry really had been telling the truth. He stopped when Draco asked him to. He turned his blond head to look at the back of Harry's. Draco's lips twitched in a smile. With a resounding mental _'sod it,' _he scooted closer and rolled over to be Harry's bigger spoon. The Gryffindor hummed happily and snuggled into him.

For the first time since Draco was hit with that damn memory spell, he slept very well.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke on his back, with a mess of tangled brown hair resting on his chest, and a pair of legs entangled with his. He smiled weakly at the situation in general before leaning his head up and planting a kiss on the head on his chest.

The warm mass on his body groaned sleepily and stretched, spreading its tanned limbs over him. Draco chuckled as the limbs went limp on him once again, pinning him down.

"Morning, Scarhead."

"Mmmmorning." Harry gave a sort of laugh that turned into a yawn, and he snuggled closer to Draco's chest. The sheets were nowhere to be seen, but for the time being, Draco didn't mind.

Harry turned his face up to look at Draco blearily, and Draco smiled.

"Morning." Harry said a little more coherently. He kissed the blond once and reached over him to their bedside table. He came away with his glasses, which he clumsily pushed onto his face.

Draco sat up awkwardly, his mind still reeling from the situation.

_I've just spent the night with Harry bloody Potter. What would father say?_ He chuckled to himself.

"What?" Harry asked as he sat next to Draco against the headboard.

"Just thinking what my father's reaction would be to this situation."

"Oh, bloody hell..." Harry pulled his knees up and covered his face in his hands in horror.

"Yeah, I know." Draco chuckled again.

"Your father scares the shit out of me sometimes. So does your mum."

"Does she really?"

"Hah!" Harry raised his head to look at Draco. "You should've been there the day she found out. She sent _two_ howlers."

"She _what_?" An amused smile lit up the blond's face.

"Yeah. It was terrifying."

They both laughed.

Just then, Ron groaned and flopped an arm and a leg over the side of his bed. Draco jumped.

"Can they hear us?" He whispered.

"No, I haven't taken the spells down."

"Well, you better do!"

"Why?"

"What if they wake up and realize what we've been doing?"

Harry gave him an unreadable expression.

"You didn't use to care."

Draco looked away awkwardly. Harry sighed and released him of his penetrating gaze.

"Guess we should be getting up, then." He suggested.

"Yeah." Draco rubbed his eyes and bent over the side of the bed to fetch his trousers. This woke up Finnigan on their other side.

"Hey hey, didn't take you long, did it?" He said blearily, an amused expression mingling with his mild coherency. Draco flushed as he realized his torso was outside the spell. Harry sighed and pulled Draco back by his shoulder. He then displayed a very rude gesture with his hand just outside the enchanted area. Seamus chuckled and yawned.

"God, he's just got to be so fucking crass about everything... Gryffindors..." Draco muttered as his cheeks flamed.

"Hey, he's just playing around." Harry tried to still Draco's hands as he furiously forced his trousers onto himself.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't have to be such a dick about everything."

"Draco." Harry's strong hands seized the blond's wrists, but he wasn't going down easily. Harry ended up pinning him to the bed and straddling him. The brunette chuckled at his resistance.

"Get _off_ of me, Potter!"

Harry was immediately sobered. Draco realized why soon after, and stopped struggling. Green eyes gazed sadly down into clear eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry... _Harry_."

"No, it's fine. You just forgot." Harry sat up, releasing his wrists. Draco propped himself up on his elbows.

"Harry." The brunette met Draco's imploring eyes. He honestly didn't know what to say, but somehow the words found their way out of his lips. "Kiss me."

He watched a smile blossom on Harry's face before he leaned forward and complied.

Draco almost forgot about Seamus completely before...

"Come off it, you two, you can't go at it all day." He was standing now, mockingly pulling a shirt on. Harry groaned and pulled back.

"Watch this." He said to Draco, a wicked gleam in his eyes that the Slytherin had never seen before.

Harry sat up, leaned off the bed, seized the front of Finnigan's shirt, and pulled him down onto his back inside the enchanted bed. Before the boy could even gather his wits enough to protest, Harry was straddling him, still holding onto the front of his shirt.

"Want in on some of the action?" Harry whispered with his face as close to Seamus's as he dared.

Draco had never seen anyone so terrified before.

"Bloody hell!" Finnigan scooted back and off the bed to escape Harry, and fell onto the floor. Draco and Harry erupted in laughter.

"Christ!" Ron awoke with a start as Seamus continued scooting back onto _his _bed. "What's going on then?"

Harry scrambled for his wand and disenchanted the bed so their laughter rang through the entire dorm room. Ron realized what had happened and joined in the laughter. Everyone else woke up and crowded to see what had happened.

Harry gleefully retold the story with exaggerated detail to all the grinning faces, and as Draco watched him, he felt the stirrings of an emotion in him that he couldn't place. It would have scared him had the room not been filled with laughter and a very pale, very stricken Seamus Finnigan.

xxx

After that, Draco became increasingly more comfortable with Gryffindors in general. His relationship with Harry also became much more physical. They would laugh and push each other around, just like a couple of mates, but there was an underlying atmosphere of trust and lust and... Draco didn't know what. If he had to put a name to it, he'd say he was almost... Fond of Harry.

He often found himself watching Harry idly, and only looking away when he glanced over. It was a very new phenomenon for Draco to be so obsessed with someone. He wanted to know Harry inside and out, better than anyone else knew him. After all, Harry knew _him_ better than anyone else did. He also had started to feel the stirrings of trust in him. He _wanted_ to trust Harry, because he was so new at being gay. He didn't know any of the ropes, he didn't know how to interact with Gryffindors, and he wanted to trust Harry to help him and not to mock him when he cocked things up. Simply wanting to trust him was a small victory for Draco.

However, Draco still struggled with being between worlds. He still felt the need to be with Slytherins, but he knew how they would receive him if he did. Whenever Harry caught Draco glancing towards the Slytherin table or watching people from his house walking down the halls, he would take the boy's hand tight in his.

They continued spending the night in Gryffindor, and Harry never crossed Draco's line. However, each night, Draco wanted a little more to be ready to go further. Then, one day, Harry offered an intriguing idea.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Um..." Draco felt Harry swallow on his chest as they lay on the Gryffindor couch, gazing toward the fire. The brunette lifted his face to Draco's. "Sometimes, we would... Spend the night in the Room of Requirement... Before you lost your memory..."

"Did we?" Draco's heart gave one loud thump against his ribcage, and Harry noticed. He glanced at the side of Draco's throat.

"Yes..." Draco swallowed. "Would you... Would you like to sleep there... With me... Tonight?"

Oh God, Draco did. He really did. But he was so afraid still...

No. He was ready for this. He couldn't keep being such a wuss. He wanted to. He wanted to trust Harry... He _did_ trust Harry.

"Sure."

"Really?" Harry's eyes lit up. Draco smiled slightly.

"Yeah, why not."

Harry leaned up and kissed him enthusiastically. Draco chuckled quietly at Harry's enthusiasm. It made him happy to see Harry happy. The brunette leapt to his feet.

"Stay right there, I'll be right back." He all-out ran up the stairwell to the dormitories. Draco smiled at his retreating form. Then his eyes strayed back to the fire.

He was scared shitless, sure. But Harry had been nothing but gentle and patient. And he really did want this... _God_ did he want this. He decided to concentrate on that want.

Harry bounded back into the room with his invisibility cloak slung over his shoulder. Draco took a deep breath and stood.

The brunette rested his hands on Draco's shoulders, and looked at him solemnly.

"Last chance to say no."

The blond smiled and kissed him soundly. He then found himself being draped with the cloak, and Harry wound his fingers through his. He let him lead them out.

xxx

By the time they reached the wall, they were running giddily. They both watched the door form in the wall before slowly walking through it.

The room therein had an enormous bed and a plethora of sex toys all over the walls that Draco couldn't even figure out the use of. He blushed. Hard.

"Oh wow."

Harry closed the door behind them and pulled the cloak off. He chuckled at Draco's alarmed expression.

"We probably won't be using any of these tonight."

"I should hope not." He swallowed as he looked around in terror.

Harry stood before him and held his face, forcing him to look into Harry's eyes. Green eyes looked reassuringly into grey eyes. He kissed the blond, and started walking them backwards toward the bed. Draco cautiously climbed over Harry as he sat on the bed, straddling him. He felt Harry's erection through his pants, and a moan escaped him. His fingers quickly set to work unbuttoning Harry's shirt, loosening his tie. They both toed off their shoes and socks clumsily. The brunette looped an arm around his back, hoisting him up higher, and then they were both lying on the bed.

Draco sat up to rid himself of his tie and shirt, allowing Harry to do the same. His pulse had already quickened beneath his pale skin. As soon as both their shirts and ties had been discarded off the sides of the bed, he leaned back down to kiss Harry, who flipped them over.

Harry quickly set to work shedding Draco's trousers and working them off his body. Draco did the same to him, almost desperately. It seemed to take even shorter than usual before they were both boxer-clad, and Harry was looking down into Draco's eyes. He looked back steadily as he could manage as Harry hooked his thumbs into the sides of his boxers, and he began sliding them down achingly slow.

Draco lifted his hips to allow Harry to bare him completely, smothering his doubts as best he could. They never broke eye contact, and for that Draco was grateful. He could not remember the last time he was so insecure about his body. The only sound in the room when his boxers hit the floor were the two boys' uneven panting. Draco felt very exposed.

Harry smiled and rested his hand on Draco's heaving chest. The blond raised a hand to the side of Harry's face, silently thanking him for sparing him of scrutiny. The brunette kissed him once, gently.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

Draco knew what he meant. He kissed Harry intensely before giving his boxers the same treatment. Before he knew it, they had made it past the line. They were naked in bed together.

Harry leaned down and planted a kiss on the side of Draco's neck.

"I love you." He whispered against his skin. Draco held him tight. Then, Harry's kisses started descending. He kissed down Draco's neck, right over his adam's apple, along his collarbone, he kissed each scar on his chest, both nipples, his stomach, all the way down to his navel. That was when he raised his eyes and looked up at Draco.

They held eye contact for a moment as Draco silently gave him permission. Harry smiled and kissed just below Draco's navel. His blond head flopped back on the pillows, and he braced himself. He gasped deeply as he felt Harry's tongue sweep across his tip, lapping up his precum, and he saw spots when the same tongue swept up his underside. Harry finally took pity on his writhing form, and took him into his mouth. Draco moaned loudly, suddenly very acutely thankful for the Room of Requirement.

It was not at all fair. Harry had had practice at this, and _the things he could do with his tongue..._ Draco would _have_ to learn how to do that.

Harry brought him all the way to the top, until Draco's hands fisted in the bedsheets and his hips could no longer stay still. He was thoroughly impressed to find that Harry could take him all the way to the hilt, and just when he thought it couldn't get any better, that his moans could not get any louder, he came. He came with such an earth-shattering force that he saw white. His back arched. He couldn't even hear himself, he could only feel the sound tearing out of his throat. And Harry took everything he had to give.

When he finally flopped back down on the bed, he could feel his hot sweat covering his body, staining the sheets of the bed.

"Jesus Christ..." He croaked, his voice hoarse. The bed shifted beneath him and suddenly Harry was next to him, smiling smugly. "Never... In my life..."

"I know." Harry shrugged cheekily. Draco couldn't even think of a witty comeback. He just smiled and shut his eyes.

Harry kissed him then, and his mouth tasted so strange. Not necessarily bad strange. Draco found it intriguing, delving into his mouth for more of the flavor. Harry moaned, and Draco suddenly remembered that he had been neglecting the brunette. He pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I'm ready." He whispered.

"Are you sure?"

Draco looked at the ceiling, taking deep breaths to calm his heart, before responding.

"Yes."

Harry nodded and leaned over the side of his bed for his wand. Draco ran his fingers through his sweat-drenched hair.

Harry rolled back onto the bed, wand in hand, and muttered a few incantations beneath his breath, with his wand aimed at Draco. The blond felt something shift inside him. It was a very odd feeling, but he didn't question it.

The brunette then kissed him on the forehead and whispered,

"Lift your knees for me?"

Draco complied, trying his best to ignore the uneasiness in his stomach. He wanted this. He did.

Harry muttered another incantation, and then he felt a single slick finger on his entrance. He braced himself as the brunette slowly pushed in. It was very odd, but not bad. The finger worked his body, sliding in and out, until another finger entered.

Oh. That was a bit more. A bit less odd, a bit more bad. He bit his lower lip. He had been expecting this.

Harry cast yet another spell quietly, and Draco felt something give. Suddenly, it didn't hurt anymore. He didn't know if it was a numbing spell Harry had cast, but he hoped it wasn't. He truly did want to feel every moment of this.

Then, the fingers withdrew. This was it. Harry positioned himself before Draco, spreading his legs. He leaned over him, hoisting his knees over his shoulders. He looked down at the blond.

"Ready?"

Draco swallowed and nodded, his hands already fisting in the sheets. Then, Harry slowly pushed into him.

No, that definitely was not a numbing spell. Draco groaned, surprised at how _much_ there was. He felt stretched, open, and only a little bit in pain. Harry just went so _slow_. It seemed like forever before Harry was completely inside him.

"Wait, wait, don't move..." Draco panted. Harry complied, holding very still as Draco got accustomed to the feeling. He inhaled and exhaled, stretching and contracting around Harry. His hands found Harry's shoulders, and he held tight.

"Draco..." Harry groaned. The blond took three deep breaths.

"Okay."

Harry pulled almost all the way out, and then pushed back inside. They both groaned. It was a good kind of pain. Draco couldn't describe it even to himself. Harry did it again, and then leaned down to kiss him. The blond kissed back enthusiastically, his fingers gripping Harry's forearms. His lips moved to Draco's neck, nibbling and sucking alternately, and none too gentle. Draco groaned.

Just then, Harry pushed into him in such a way that it hit a very deep spot, and Draco gasped, his fingers digging into the brunette's arms.

"There it is..." He muttered against Draco's neck.

Each time Harry pushed in from then on, he would hit _that spot_, and Draco found himself holding the back of his neck, desperately clinging to the brunette. Draco didn't even know that could _happen._

The blond cursed under his breath, and took himself in hand. He had already risen to the occasion once again. He found the rhythm of Harry's hips and matched it with his hand. The brunette growled into his ear as he sped up towards the edge of orgasmic oblivion.

"Oh, God..." Draco whispered moments before they were both sent over the edge.

This orgasm was different from the last one, but an orgasm nonetheless. He felt himself fill with all Harry had to offer, and he felt every twitch and spasm of the Gryffindor's orgasm as it tore through his body. He gave a particularly loud moan, right into Draco's ear. A shudder rippled through his body in response to the animalistic sound.

Harry fell limp onto Draco, whose knees slid off of his shoulders, coming to rest comfortably wrapped around Harry's waist. Every inch of their sweat-drenched skin touched, and Draco felt both of their hearts beating in his chest.

"Wow..." Draco said.

Harry laughed once, and began to pull out.

"No no, wait." He pulled the Gryffindor into him again. "Can we just... Stay like this a bit longer?"

Harry kissed the side of his neck, settling back into him.

"Sure."

His hot breath licked against Draco's pulsing throat as they laid together in their post-orgasmic glow. Neither of them cared about being covered in sweat and cum. This was peace.

* * *

**AN: I've been working on this for months and months, only just now deciding to post what I have. And now that I do, I realize it moves quite fast. I'm just really rubbish at filling stories with fluff, the plot between the plot, y'know? Honestly, I was just so in love with the idea of Draco losing his memory and having to relearn how to trust Harry, and then I started writing it and I got impatient and I admit I sort of hastened the story to the "big sex scene" (because Drarry smut is my crack) and now I'm sort of just left with "What next?" **

**I'm working on it, I am, but if anyone has any beta-ing or ideas they want to offer, I'm all ears! :D  
**


End file.
